degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lundi.vintage/Top 10 OMG Moments of Degrassi: The Boiling Point
Fitz pretends to stab Eli! writers decided it's okay to give everyone a heart attack and then take it back by not having Eli get stabbed. Too late...the damage is done #'Riley says goodbye to the closet ^.^ 'I've been so annoyed with his constant back and forthness. "Zane, just wait for me until football season is over, but I will continue to make hurtful jokes to both you and me to fit in with everyone else." I felt so sorry for Zane. But when Riley raised his hand and bid $50 dollars for a date with Zane, I jumped for joy! Especially at that hallway kiss. Can I get a HELLZ YEAH! Riley finally gave Zane the key to the closet and I doubt he's getting it back anytime soon #'Adam is an FTM 'I mean I kinda figured this one out but seriously. It has never been done before in Degrassi HISTORY! That deserves something. Plus, Adam made me question my sexuality for a second. Cause Jordon makes one cute guy lol. His storylines were so heartbreaking but they were so real. I <3 ADAM! #'Bianca gives Drew a Blowjob 'was a more WTF moment then OMG. This was grimy as hell! Drew had no motivation at all to cheat on Alli, no matter how annoying she can be. It was pretty scandalous, though. He's almost as bad as KC, at least Drew regretted it. It was gross though just the images flowing in my head #'Jenna is Preggers 'AND JENNA HAD SEX! enough said -_- scarred for life #'LoveQueen16 + Connor = Dry Heaving 'doesn't need much explanation either. I mean...have you seen the chick? I'm promoting a grenade free America haha. But seriously folks pedophilia is disgusting no matter who it is! #'KC Leaves Jenna 'has done alot of thing...but I didn't expect him to be a deadbeat dad!!! He is the scum of Degrassi...next to Owen and Bobby. And then he wants to lecture Drew about imtimacy with a girl always having strings attached. He should've taken his own GODDAMN ADVICE. Ugh. Idiot! #'Adam Fights Fitz 'And does a pretty damn good job I might add. Do not call Adam a girl or he will kick your ass! BOO-YAH! #'Anya's Mom has Cancer 'didn't see it coming and I don't think many people did. This was one of the saddest storylines on Degrassi. I felt for Anya the entire step of the way. She said my favorite quote of The Boiling Point "You're all going to die and you don't even know it" #'Bobby Abuses Fiona 'IS A GODDAMN PRICK! Fiona's done alot of things but did she really deserve all that? Um...no! Case Closed. Honorable Mentions *Eli "killed his girlfriend" *Clare tells Jenna off *Wesley gets bid on by Anya *Mr. Simpson is going to make the school unrecognizable *Jenna's Anal Leakage *Holly J + Sav = <3 By the way *Holly J's striptease *Drew gets hazed *Clare&&Eli's SECOND kiss *Fiona self medicates *Adam is thrown into a glass door by Owen of BITCHASSNESS! Category:Blog posts